Depression
by Ket20015
Summary: T/P Trunks is Depressed and sets out to hopefully get some advice from one of his best friends.
1. Self Pity

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ …

A/N: Um this is a T/P I am not going to say anything about the age difference in this whole story because I couldn't care less about it. I'd luv reviews, good and bad. This is the first story I have ever posted so hopefully it will fit your standards.     

I sat next to my bedroom window with a sigh. I was one of the most powerful men in the world. I ran a huge company, was one of the most Handsome men in the world, and I was a Prince of all Sayajins! So what the hell was wrong with me!? I felt so… alone, and empty.

                I had been in my bedroom for more than a week now. I never talked to anyone and hardly ate. You could say that I was kind of in Depression.

                I watched as my best friend chased my sister around the yard playfully. I was envious of them, yet I didn't know why. Could it be because they didn't have all the responsibilities I had? I assumed that was the reason but a small voice in the back of my head thought otherwise.

                'It's because they have each other.' It said. My eyes widened. Could it be that I really wanted a mate? I shook my head to clear my mind. That could be the reason. I was 32, way past mating age in my dad's standards. He had told me of this many times. My father didn't seem to understand how hard it was to find women when you were the most eligible bachelor in the world. Women literally flung themselves on my feet. How was I supposed to find a mate when all of them only wanted money or power?

                Sighing again I moved away from the window and moved back to my bed. I needed someone to talk to. Someone I could trust. If I told my father he would most likely go and pick a mate for me, and if I told my mother she would just tell him. Bra and Goten wouldn't understand.

                The person I really needed at the moment was Pan. She was away at college though. I glanced at the calendar and noticed that she it was the beginning of summer for her already, and it was her last year.

                I knew she already had a job and a house in New York, so she would probably be staying there for a while. Should I go see her? Glancing around at the untidy bedroom I decided it was much better than moping around here.

                I quickly encapsuled some things and after a shower headed downstairs. My mom looked up in surprise and my father stopped eating to glance at me.

                "Have fun in New York, Brat." He said with a smirk. I put on my jacket before turning to my father.

                "What exactly do you mean by that?" I said curiously. He smirked even wider and began to eat again. Shrugging I walked outside and took off. 

(End of Chap. 1)

A/N: Well, there is one Chapter done. Keep looking for chapter 2: One too many


	2. One too Many

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ once again….

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! I had the flu the past few days so I hadn't had the chance to write anything! Sorry bout that!

Tanyaneko: Vegeta has his ways….

                It took me many hours to reach Pan's house. Finding the house was rather hard because I hadn't seen it in more than four years, when Pan first moved in. 

                I knocked on the door several times, and sat down on the porch when I realized that she wasn't home. 'This is just my luck… now what to do?' Finally, I decided to do what any depressed man in my situation would do: Go to a Bar.

Pan's P.O.V.:

                I sat in the back seat of my friend's car, almost falling asleep. 'I can't believe I actually agreed to go partying again for the sixth time this week!' I believe that I only had around three hours of sleep the past four nights. 'Oh well, graduation is worth partying for.' I tried to keep my eyes open but every mile it became harder and harder. Soon I was fast asleep.

                "Pan….. Pan! We're here!" One of my friends yelled while shaking me. 

                "Wha…What?" I asked, half asleep. My friends laughed and then pointed to the club.

                "Pan, were at the club, let's go party!" Another of my friends said. Sighing I got out of the car and clumsily followed them in. 

                When we entered the club I was immediately awakened by the blaring music. Music that was much too loud for my Sayajin hearing. I covered my ears quickly to stop my ear drums from exploding. 

                "I am going to get a drink!" I screamed to my friends who had immediately started dancing with the closest guy they could find. They didn't hear me so I left anyway. 

                The Bar was a farther away from the speakers than the entrance was, so I gladly removed my hands from my ears. I sat down on a stool and ordered a drink. Turning, I looked down the row of people at the bar. My gaze stopped on the man who was sitting to the left of me. He was most likely a bum, since all the clothes he was wearing were old and worn. When he noticed I was looking at him he smiled lustfully and I quickly turned away from the disgusting site of his mouth. I swear he only had one tooth. 

                Deciding to move to the empty bar seat on my right, I turned to the guy that was now sitting next to me. He was passed out, head first on the bar counter. There were at least 15 empty glasses of alcohol around his head. I began to turn away from him when I noticed the color of his hair: Lavender. 

                I quickly grabbed the man's hair and lifted his face so I could see it.

                "Trunks?!" I practically screamed. He opened one eye lid and stared and me blankly. When my face finally seemed to register to him he smiled drunkenly.

                "Hey Panny!" He said with a slur. 

                "Trunks, what the hell are you doing in New York?!" I asked him. I suppressed the urge to hug him. Even though he was drunk, I was happy to see him.

                "Looking for you!" He said with a little laugh like giggle before passing out again. I couldn't help but laugh. 'Trunks? Giggle?' 

                When my laughing spurt was over I gently lifted Trunks over my shoulder and began to walk out of the bar. I received many strange looks, but I didn't notice. I was too busy wondering why he was here.

A/N: O.O'………. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can….


	3. Answering Machines

Disclaimer: Once again…. I do not own DBZ

A/N: Wow… I got a lot of reviews for the second chapter! THANK YOU!! It seems you all like the idea of Trunks getting carried….

                My hand flew to my throbbing head, trying to dull the pain. 'What the Hell happened to me?!' I sat up quickly in the bed and just as quickly sat back down. Sitting only made my head ache worse. I looked around the room silently wondering where I was. My eyes came to rest on a piece of paper next to two pills and a glass of water.

                Picking up the paper I scanned it.

                Trunks,

                You have some major explaining to do. I found you completely drunk at a bar last night, so I took you home. You probably have a killer hangover so I left you some aspirin. Call me at my work if you need anything. I'll be home around three.

                At the bottom of the paper she had written her work phone number. I sighed. 'How come she is never in the same place at the same time I am?' 

                After swallowing the aspirin I got up to look for a shower. I reeked of alcohol and wanted to get the smell off me. Soon enough I found the bathroom.

                I shut the door and began to undress only to stop dead in my tracks when I noticed Pan's bra hanging from the towel rack. My eyes were as wide as a deer's in a head light. It's not as if I had never seen a women's bra before. Quite the contrary, actually. It was just the fact that it was Pan's bra that made it different. Shaking my head to clear any un-pure thoughts, I finished undressing and started up the water.

                When I was done I stepped out of the shower only to feel my eyes drifting back to the towel rack. I slapped my face and opened my clothes capsule and dressed.

                It was an hour later that I got bored. I had wondered around Pan's whole house and hadn't found anything to do. I glanced at the clock only to see that it was eleven o'clock. I sighed and then an evil thought crossed my mind. 'I wander what Pan would do if….'

                I picked up the phone and dialed Pan's work number. She picked it up on the second ring.

                "Hello, this is Pan speaking." She said. I suppressed a chuckle and then quickly replied.

                "Ms. Pan, this is the New York fire department." I said in a deep voice.

                "Is there anything wrong?" she asked in a worried voice.

                "I am sorry to say there is… Ms. Pan, your house some how caught fire, there is nothing left." I said sounding sincere.

                "Oh my god… What about the man that was staying there?" She asked panicked.

                "I am sorry… there were no survivors." I replied. 

I could hear that she had dropped the phone and I finally let myself go. I began to laugh so hard that my stomach hurt.

                Pan had picked up the phone and had heard my laughing. 

                "TRUNKS!? YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!!" She screamed.

                "Sorry Panny… you can't leave work!" I replied mockingly. All that was there to answer me was a dial tone. 

                I walked around the kitchen looking for something to eat. Pan needed to go shopping. I smirked a classic Vegeta smirk and went to the phone again. 

                "Hello, this is Pan speaking." She answered again.

                "Pan, where is your food?" I asked. 

                "In the fridge Trunks." She said flatly. 

                "I already ate that." I replied.

                "WHAT?!" She yelled. I wish I could have seen her co-workers faces.

                "I said I already ate all the food in the fridge." I answered by the dial tone once again.

                Deciding to piss her off I dialed her phone again. It was getting quite amusing. The phone rang and rang until finally the answering machine came on.

                "Sorry I cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message at the beep. Unless your name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, who needs to get a life. Thank you!" 


	4. Mr. Fireman

Disclaimer: Why the heck do I even have to add this thing…. All right all right: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Ok... I am gonna try and make the chapters longer. My flu is still just wearing away so that's why I am kinda slow, forgive me.

Pan's P.O.V.

                I carried the four bags of groceries in my arms as I walked into my house. Trunks had called at least twenty times. I took out the answering machine's tape to keep forever. He had said some of the weirdest things on it just to get me in trouble. It worked too. My boss actually came up to me and pulled the plug on the machine. 

                I opened the door and immediately fell on my butt.

                "Trunks Damnit! Did you have to stand in the door way?!" I yelled. He ignored me and picked up the bags of groceries. I continued to yell at him as he walked away with the bags. I ran after him and made it into the kitchen just as he was about to go through the bags of food. 

                I stepped in between him and the food before he could eat anything.

                "No food until dinner." I said sternly. He looked down at me sadly but then went to sit down at the table. As I began to un-pack the groceries I asked Trunks the question that had been nagging at me all day.

                "What are you doing here Trunks?" I asked. When I didn't get a reply I turned only to come face to face with him. 

                He gazed down at me and I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

                "Tr-Trunks?" I asked with a gulp. He suddenly smirked and lifted a finger from which my bra was hanging.

                "Look what I found in the bathroom." He said teasingly.

                "Trunks!" I screamed trying to grab my bra from him. He simply dodged out of the way. He laughed as I continued to lounge at him, failing miserably. 

                "GIVE ME IT BACK!" I yelled, beginning to chase him around the house. 

                He eventually let go of the bra but I was too caught up in chasing him to notice. My anger was beginning to fade and I was actually having fun. It had been a long time since I had acted so childish. 

                I jumped at him, managing to grab his leg which sent him sprawling to the ground. He rolled on to his back and I quickly grabbed a pillow from the couch and jumped on his stomach. 

                "Promise never to touch my clothes again." I ordered while lifting the pillow high in the air, ready to strike. 

                "Never." He yelled while grabbing the pillow and flipping me over so that he was sitting on my stomach. I struggled to get away as he looked down at me with a smile. He glanced at the pillow in his hand and then threw it onto the couch. 

                Then he did the most unexpected thing I could think of. 

                He kissed me.

                I had had a crush on him all my life, and suddenly he returns the feelings I've had for him ten fold. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips harder against his, savoring the feeling. He pulled away and stared down at me confused. I raised my eyebrows at him and quickly thought of something to say to get out of the awkward situation. 

                "I think my boss is going to fire me if you call again." I said with a laugh. He smiled.

                "Then you could come work at Capsule with me so I can see you when ever I want!" He said. As soon as the words left his mouth he slapped himself in the face.

                "I don't know what the hell has gotten into me!" He growled, rolling off me and laying on his back beside me. I turned on my side to him, resting my head on my elbow.

                "Tell me why you are here Trunks." I said calmly. He turned his head to me and sighed.

                "I came here to see if you could help me with my depression." He replied. I looked at him skeptically.

                "It doesn't look like you're depressed." I stated. He nodded.

                "That's just it. As soon as I came here… I don't know… something just happened. Suddenly I am not depressed any more and I am acting like a care free kid! I just don't understand it!" He said frustrated. He sighed and I gently brought my hand to move a few loose lavender strands from his face. Before I knew it I found myself once again with his lips against mine.

                I didn't know where this relationship was going, but I sure as hell didn't care.

                When we moved away I stood and walked to the closet. I pulled down some spare blankets and pillows and threw them at Trunks. 

"Now that you aren't drunk, you can sleep on the couch." I said. He looked up at me pretending to be hurt.

"Now Panny, do you treat all you guests this bad?" He asked mockingly.

"Nope. Only the ones that prank phone call me at work, Mr. Fireman." 

With that I flipped the light switch and went to bed.

  
  


A/N: Yea, I know I know…. It's not as long as it could have been but I have to go to bed… I'll have another chapter up tomorrow hopefully. 


	5. Paleni

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: OK… I had tons of homework at school to make up… that's why I didn't get a chance to write. I found a mistake in my last chapter *laughs at herself* I forgot to have them eat dinner!!!! Ten points to each one of you that noticed that!!! (Oh and thanks to everyone that said they hoped I felt better! In case you're wondering… I do.)

Trunks P.O.V. 

                I stood above Pan's bed watching as her face changed from a peaceful look to a confused look. She suddenly rolled to the left and fell right off her bed, and flat onto her face.

                She groaned and sat up, rubbing her face. Suddenly, she realized it was morning and quickly picked up her clock to look at the time. Breathing a sigh of relief knowing she wasn't going to be late, she set down the clock. That was when she realized I was in her room.

                "Trunks? What are you doing up so early?" She said while standing up, only to lie back down on the bed. I flashed a smile at her.

                "Simple. I am hungry. Make me something." I said simply. She growled and threw a pillow at me.

                "Shut up and make your own food. You're starting to sound like Vegeta." She said. I laughed and grabbed her waist. Ignoring her protests, I carried her into the kitchen and set her down next to the fridge. 

                She glared up at me for minute or so until she promptly turned on her heel and began to walk back to her room. I laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against me. 

                "Please?" I whispered into her ear. She growled.

                "No. You don't deserve a meal after what you did to me at work." She said. I turned her around and pulled her body close to mine. I loved the contact with her; there was just something right about it.

                "Come on Pan… I was just having a little fun…" I said while nipping slightly at her ear. She shivered and pulled away from me.

                "Fine, I'll make you breakfast." She said flatly before starting to make breakfast. I watched her confused. Had I done something wrong?

                I was bored once again. Pan had left for work an hour ago, not leaving her number this time. I turned on the TV and flipped though the channels, not finding anything worth watching. I got up and began to walk around the house aimlessly. Finally the boredom got to me and I head outside. I decided to walk around and see if I could find anything interesting. I stopped at a small restaurant where some women noticed me and began to move closer to me, a table at a time. 

                One of the women finally got the nerve to walk up to me.

                "Excuse me, but aren't you Trunks Briefs?" She asked. I looked up at her and smiled a polite smile.

                "Yes, that would be me." I replied. She squealed happily and my smile began to fade as she talked on and on. She may have been good looking but boy was she boring. Not more then five minutes later I excused myself and began walking down the street again. 

                It wasn't long until I reached the computer company at which Pan worked. Capsule Corp. owned the small company, so I could say that I was in charge of it. I had never come here personally though. Many of the owners had never even seen me in their lives, and even if they had, they wouldn't recognize me now. I was wearing a simple muscle shirt, baggy pants and my hair was tied back. I looked like a teenager. 

                Walking in, I stopped at the front desk and leaned on it. 

                "Excuse me Miss, could you please tell me which floor Miss Pan Son works on?" I asked. The young lady looked up from her work, looking as if she was going to tell me off, but then immediately stopped. She smiled widely at me and told me the information.

                I walked up to the sixth floor and looked around a bit until I reached a room where there were about twenty men and women sitting in separate desks. I was about to walk away again when I spotted Pan. She was sorting through some papers as I walked up to her desk.

                Many of the people I passed looked up and watched me curiously, while whispering to each other. When Pan saw me she quickly stood up.

                "Trunks?! What the hell are you doing here?!" She whispered forcefully. The women at the desk next to Pan walked over to us.

                "Hey Pan! Is this the guy that was calling yesterday?" She asked teasingly. The women then got serious.

                "If Mr. Paleni sees him here you're going to be fired. I'd get him out of here quick." She warned. Pan nodded and turned to me.

                "You heard the women Trunks, get out of here or you'll get me fired!" She said desperately. I smirked.

                "No." I replied. I almost burst out laughing at the expression on Pan's face.

                "Your going to get me fired! Please leave?" She asked begging. 

                "Too late Miss Son, this is the last straw. I put up with the phone calls yesterday, but I am not going to accept this. You're fired!" Mr. Paleni shouted. He then turned to me.

                "As for you, you hooligan, I want you out of this building this instant!" He said, pressing a finger to my chest. This guy was so fried.

                "Pan, would you like his job?" I asked while pointing to Paleni. She shrugged.

                "I wish I could have it…" She said confused, while packing her things from her desk.

                "Fine, then you can have it." I said. Mr. Paleni growled.

                "What in God's name are you talking about?!" He said threateningly. It was my turn to threaten him.

                "Paleni, I do not want someone who threatens me to run this company. I will be nice though, and let you switch places with Pan." I said in a growl. Paleni turned to Pan.

                "Miss Son! Who is this man?" He asked. Pan stopped what she was doing to turn to Paleni.

                "Why Mr. Paleni, don't you recognize your own boss?" She asked. Mr. Paleni's face became frightened as he realized who I was.

                "Mr. Briefs! I-I am so sorry! Please forgive me, Please!" He stuttered. 

                "I have already made my decision. You and Pan will switch places. Now tell me, where is your office? Wait, I mean, where _was your office?" I asked. He showed me the way and Pan and I walked in. Pan closed the door and turned to me._

                "I really would have liked to earn my way up to a higher position by my self, but I am happy anyway!" She said. With that, she ran up to me and gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever received.

A/N: Whew *wipes sweat from fore head* Sorry this took so long!


End file.
